


[Podfic] Close Your Eyes, Clear Your Heart  by mrs_jack_turner

by fire_juggler



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Death Fix, Daemons, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary: </b>Clint and Camelai have to come to terms with the loss of Phil and Cyrilla, only there's a chance not everything is as it seems after all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Close Your Eyes, Clear Your Heart  by mrs_jack_turner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Close Your Eyes, Clear Your Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/664644) by [mrs_jack_turner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_jack_turner/pseuds/mrs_jack_turner). 



> Recorded for Paraka on the occasion of her birthday 2014.
> 
> Happy Birthday, Paraka!
> 
> Many thanks to mrs_jack_turner for giving blanket permission to record podfic! ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/close_your_eyes_clear_your_heart.mp3)

## Length:

00:17:15 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/close_your_eyes_clear_your_heart-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 16.9 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/close_your_eyes_clear_your_heart-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 9.2 MB 



## Music Credits:

  * [Oltremare](http://www.amazon.com/Oltremare/dp/B001GKYCHK/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1401050859&sr=8-1&keywords=oltremare+ludovico+einaudi) by Ludovico Einaudi

  
---|---


End file.
